Sorrow
by Asianrawr
Summary: What had cause Naruto to commit something so drastic to himself and everyone around him?


A/N: I can't help but write very sad stories. I just went back through and added more details.

"**HI" Song lyrics**

"_Hi"thoughts_

Sorrow

Naruto was twelve years old. He just couldn't take all of it from the glares to the beatings. He just didn't want to take any more it was too much for him. He was always hiding behind the mask of happiness and cheerful. He also thought that he was just a burden to the village and his friends. To tell you the truth he really didn't want to live because of the things that happened to him. The worst was when his team had found out that he had kyubbi sealed in him.

Flashback

Naruto was going to his team's meeting spot but really forgot it was October 10th his birthday. Apparently the festival was near the meeting spot. Naruto wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. When he was near the spot apparently the mob decided to show up and beat him to death. Naruto just notice the mob in front of him and tried to run for it but couldn't. Naruto could only plea to tell them to stop. People started to call to call him "demon" "kyuubi" "demon brat". Some of them were even shinobi and started to get out their kunai and stab him. While this was happening Sakura and Sasuke could only stare at the crowd wondering what was going on. They then decide to go over there and then Sasuke grab one the people and asked "what is going here?".

"We're getting rid the demon brat" the man said.

"Who is it that is the so called 'demon brat' Asked Sasuke demanded.

"The demon brat is Naruto Uzumaki. The Kyuubi recreated in a human form." Said the man.

"_What! Naruto the kyuubi in a human form So that's why he grows so powerful! I must have that power to kill HIM!" thought_ Sasuke.

"_Naruto is…is… the kyuubi recreated" thought_ Sakura.

After the mob was done attacking Naruto his teammates only stared at him not helping or anything just staring at him.

"You're a demon you should be dead for killing some of my clan" said Sasuke

"Yea you should be dead. You took my father away from me." said Sakura.

Naruto was shocked that his teammates would say a thing. _"So they hate me for what is sealed inside me and I can't believe I thought they were my friends I can't believe that I considered Sasuke almost as a brother. They also can't look past the demon to see me, Naruto Uzumaki, but see me as the nine tailed demon who took people away from them." Naruto thought sadly._ Naruto then got up and limped away from his so called 'friends'. _"My real friends would actually help me and look past the demon to see me!" Naruto thought angrily. _

Flashback ends

Those were the sentences that shattered his heart or what was left from the beatings and the loneliness. Everyone he thought was his friend wasn't. No one could look past the demon inside him. He then decided to do a suicide because he was just a burden but not before he asks the hokage to gather everyone at the bottom of the hokage faces. Sarutobi asked Naruto why he asked for that. " Just one last thing before I go" said Naruto. "Last thing before you go? Naruto what are you talking about?" said Sarutobi. " It's not important" said Naruto.

"Ok Naruto" said Sarutobi.

Everyone was wondering what this was about when the hokage said" everyone silence. Now your wondering what this is about. Well it's the last thing Naruto wanted to say before he goes." said the Hokage. There was muttering until Naruto spoke up" Well this song is about what happens at this village. It's something that is about people like that are different." Said Naruto started to sing.

**What's wrong with the world mama?  
People living like aint got no mamas  
I think the whole worlds addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to the things that bring you trauma  
Overseas yeah we tryin to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin  
In the USA the big CIA the Bloodz and the Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And if you hatin you're bound to get irate  
Yeah madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
You gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love y'all**

People killing people dying  
Children hurtin you hear them crying  
Can you practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father Father Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(where is the lovex3)(the love2x)

It just ain't the same all ways have changed  
New days are strange is the world the insane?  
If love and peace so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations dropping bombs  
Chemical gases filling lungs of little ones  
With ongoing suffering  
As the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the loving really strong?  
So I can ask myself really what is going wrong  
With this world that we living in  
People keep on giving in  
Makin wrong decisions   
Only visions of them livin and  
Not respecting each other  
Deny thy brother  
The wars' going on but the reasons' undercover  
The truth is kept secret  
Swept under the rug  
If you never know truth  
Then you never know love  
Where's the love y'all?(I don't know)  
Where's the truth y'all?(I don't know)  
Where's the love y'all?

People killing people dying  
Children hurtin you hear them crying  
Can practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father father father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?(where is the lovex3)(the lovex2)

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm getting older y'all people get colder  
Most of us only care about money makin  
Selfishness got us followin the wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting their young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what the see in the cinema  
Whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness and equality  
Instead of spreading love, we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading us away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feeling down  
It's no wonder why sometimes I'm feeling under  
I gotta keep my faith alive, until love is found

People killing people dying  
Children hurtin you hear them crying  
Can you practice what you preach  
Would you turn the other cheek?  
Father Father Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
Cause people got me got me questioning  
Where is the love?

After all that was done. Naruto just left and no one saw him for the rest of the day. It's was the day after that happened then Iruka was worried about Naruto because no has seen him for a day and a half. Iruka had found Naruto's body at his apartment with a kunai stabbed in his heart. Iruka had then taken Naruto's body to the Hokage. "So that's what he ment by before he left." Said Sarutobi sadly. They had a funeral for him but only a handful of people came to the funeral. Naruto had really showed everyone not to judge people by their history. They had put his gravestone under the hokage faces. The gravestone had read: Here lies Naruto Uzumaki who made a great change for this village on different people. He was a great boy. He could have also been a great hokage.

A/N: I know this may suck but I couldn't think right. I'll change it when I can get a better Idea for the flashback till next time. Ja ne


End file.
